


deep within the borderline

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, grindelgraves, lyrics mostly Gellert's POV and the rest Percival's POV, song inspired with lyrics included, stockholm syndrome maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GrindelGraves ficlet inspired by the lyrics of a song. Credits for the lyrics goes to the band Tool and the song is called ‘Stinkfist’





	deep within the borderline

> _ Something has to change.  
>  Un-deniable dilemma. _

There was a change in the air and Percival could not tell what it was exactly but it was there, in the way Gellert looked at him today, in his silent gaze of mismatched eyes. Graves’ heart stops and his breathing slows when the other approaches him and sprawls him naked on the sheets.

> _ Boredom’s not a burden  
>  Anyone should bear. _

Gellert trails a hand slowly down Percival’s chest as the other flows up and cups his neck with a gentleness that’s not even appreciated but he does not mind, he does it none the less because he does not do it for Graves, he does it for the elegant grace that surrounds him like a second skin, for the aesthetic beauty of a light beam dancing in a darkened room from between the heavy drapes. Gellert’s thoughts are like little spectacles of dust shining in their static dace, existing in the light beam and gone, like a dream, into the dark.

> _ Constant over stimulation numbs me  
>  but I would not want you   
>  any other way. _

The same hands, the same face and evil smirk. Gellert is hovering over his bare skin, driving touches that sparkle with magic and he’s lost. He does not understand. Gellert never watched him before, he just bent him over or pinned him against the nearest surface and take him from behind. No preparation, just the sound of his own screams and the trembling of his limbs, leaving him there to pick himself up beneath his cold gaze. Even if he’d leave, Graves would still feel him there as he hugged himself into a corner, shaking and trying to will away a lingering pain that burned inside his belly due to the ‘afterglow’ of a cruciatus spell.

> _Finger deep within the borderline.  
>  Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
>  _ _Relax, turn around and take my hand._

But this night he can see him, not that he particularly wished for it, but it is a change. Something’s borderline insane, as he cannot seem to force himself to look away. He grinds his teeth and the man’s long fingers coil around his cock that somehow gets impossibly hard in just a few skilled movements. His own body deceives him, betrays his mind in favor of those lustful moves and if he hadn't hated him, it would have been…

> __ I can help you change  
>  Tired moments into pleasure.  
>  Say the word and we’ll be  
>  Well upon our way. 

His belly swells with pleasure as he feels another hand around his entrance and he wants, he _needs_ to look away because he knows Gellert will not be gentle but his body shivers and squirms with all the days that he’s been forced to feel the painful pleasure of what meant to have this man inside him. 

> __ Blend and balance  
>  Pain and comfort  
>  Deep within you  
>  Till you will not want me any other way. 

Graves’ eyes shut tight and his whole body shivers as he gurgles in an undetermined sound of pain and pleasure, feeling himself being torn apart and it goes deeper and deeper, it does not stop and Graves feels filled up by the man’s shaft driving fully until it just stops.   
Graves clenches at the sheets and unwillingly opens his eyes that rest nowhere but on Gellert’s pale face. How can he look so… regal when he, himself, feels like a broken mess of shaky limbs and teary eyes, messy hair and cheeks as red as if they've been stripped of their skin, leaving the flesh exposed, bloody and humiliated, flushed to his core while Gellert smiles down on him and starts to move. 

> __It’s not enough.  
>  I need more.  
>  Nothing seems to satisfy.  
>  I said  
>  I don’t want it.  
>  I just need it.  
>  To breathe, To feel, to know I’m alive.

He cannot even begin to understand how it is like for him, not even the humiliating spit onto his hole to slicken up the entrance, let alone his own pain, why was Gellert smiling?  
Gellert’s hips press against the roundness of his ass and bends over to him. Breathing down onto the exposed skin of his neck, as the man’s hand, unbelievably gentle, moves to his throat and caresses the swollen veins and throbbing wildness of his pulse. He feels Gellert’s left hand around his aching cock.

> _Knuckle deep inside the borderline.  
>  This may hurt a little but it’s something you’ll get used to.  
>  _ _Relax. Slip away._

He feels like dying at how good this feels and how guilty he is for enjoying it, as if his own body betrays him, goes against his reason but Gellert does not care about his reasons that shatter to dust when those long smooth fingers wrapped around his cock move faster, just in tune with the man’s hips slamming into him, pressing against that spot that makes him moan against his will. 

> __ Something kinda sad about  
>  the way that things have come to be.  
>  Desensitized to everything.  
>  What became of subtlety? 

His eyes snap wide open “You’re leaving… me.” Percival says suddenly and Gellert smiles with something that almost melt that gaze of iced mismatched eyes, but the silence that follows bears all the answers he needs.   
Graves almost panics. Why does he panic? But Gellert drives into him and his thoughts are shattered once more into the bliss and pain of being filled by him. He’s so close and he cannot help but look at Gellert. His unmoved visage now slowly thrown in light touches of disarray, with parted lips and breathing deeper and faster. Graves feels the man is just as close, too.

> __ How can it mean anything to me  
>  If I really don’t feel anything at all?  
>  I’ll keep digging   
>  Till I feel something. 

With the corner of his eyes he sees a wand and his breathing stops. He knows so well what follows and he whimpers, trying to squirm but he cannot move, he needs so bad to come. Graves mumbles incoherently a series of pleads and no-no’s but Gellert is unphased and his eyes unmoved from Grave’s face when the dreaded words spill out from between his lips. “Crucio”. 

> __ Elbow deep inside the borderline.  
>  Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
>  Shoulder deep within the borderline.  
>  Relax. Turn around and take my hand. 

Graves screams and his tears fall freely on his cheeks, his whole body shivers in pain and pleasure as he comes in hard long spills of seed but in an unthought moment his eyes look down. His screaming stops as he realizes that Gellert not only had cast the unforgivable curse on him but on Gellert as well. He’s blown away. Graves looks up at Gellert as he feels him filling up his hole and their eyes meet.   
Life itself died in that moment.   
Frozen, numb, into their burning gaze.   
The man pulls out as their climax fades together with the cruciatus spell and leans over to Graves, pressing a kiss on his parted lips, parted in a contorted grimace of confusion.   
Gellert lays beside him “Relax, slip away and take my hand.” Gellert’s voice was still, the way the air is still before the storm and Graves only now begins to understand.   
Gellert’s hands gather him close and he cannot help but curl against him, pressing himself into the man’s chest as his eyes fall onto their hands, intertwined fingers beneath a gentle grasp.  


“You’re leaving me and I can’t remember what it means to belong to myself.” Graves whispers and Gellert smiles, pressing a kiss behind his ear. 


End file.
